The Truth Behind MutantKind
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Two thought haunts a certain Cajun's mind - Why can't he get the Woman in Black with the White bangs out of his mind... And what does she have to do with his search for the Matrix? ROMY
1. Running Always Running

**Based on the concept of the Matrix.... some scenes ripped from there too. lol**  
  
_**A computer screen, completely blank except for a cursor, pulsing on the screen. The phone rings.**_  
  
**Man**: Yeah?  
  
_**The date now slashes across the screen, information appearing faster than we can read. "Call trans opt: received. 2-19-98 13:24:18 REC:Log"**_  
  
**Woman**: Is everything in place?  
  
_**"Trace Programme: running"  
**_  
**Woman**: Ah said, is everything in place?  
  
_**The entire screen fills with racing columns of numbers. They rush at the 10 digit phone** **number in the top corner.**_  
  
**Man**: You weren't supposed to relieve me.   
**Woman**: Ah know, but Ah felt like takin ah shift.  
  
_**The area code is identified, the first three numbers remaining fixed.**_  
  
**Man**: You like him, don't you? You like watching him?  
  
_**More of the digits snap into place.**_  
  
**Woman**: Don't be ridiculous sugah.   
**Man**: We're going to kill him. Do you understand that? He's going to die just like the others.   
**Woman**: Cyclops believes he is the One.  
  
_**Two digits left.**_  
  
**Man**: Do you?   
**Woman**: Ah.... it doesn't matter what Ah think.   
**Man**: You don't, do you? **  
Woman**: If you have somethin' ta say, Ah suggest ya say it to Cyke.   
**Man**: I intend to, believe me. Someone has to.  
  
_**The last number fixes.**_  
  
**Woman**: Did ya hear that?   
**Man**: Hear what?  
  
_**"Trace complete. Call origin: #312-555-0690."**_  
  
**Woman**: Are ya sure this line is clean?   
**Man**: Yeah, 'course I'm sure.   
**Woman**: Ah'd bettah go.  
  
**_The hotel was abandoned after a fire licked its way across the polyester carpeting, destroying several rooms as it spooled soot up the walls and ceiling, leaving patterns of permenant shadow. Four armed Police Officers using flashlights creep down the blackened hall and ready themselves on either side of room 303. The biggest violently kicks open the door. The other cops pour in behind him, guns ready.  
_**  
**Big** **Cop**: Freeze!  
  
**_The room is devoid of furniture, A fold up table and chair with a phone, modem and a powerbook computer are the only objects. The only light in the room is from the computer. Sitting there, with her hands still on the keyboard is a woman in black leather.  
_**  
**Big** **Cop**: Hands behind your head! Now! Do it!  
  
**_She slowly puts her hands behind her head.  
  
Outside, a black sedan with tinted windows glides in through the police cruisers and three Agents get out of the car. They are dressed identically. They wear dark suits and sunglasses, even at night. They are also hard- wired, the small Secret service earphones in one ear, the cord coiling back into their shirt collars. They are Agents Mystique, Magneto, and Sinister.  
_**  
**Mystique**: Lieutenant?   
**Lieutenant**: Oh shit.   
**Mystique**: Lt. you were given specific orders –   
**Lt**: I'm just doing my job. You gimme that juris-my dick-tion and you can cram it up your ass.   
**Mystique**: The orders were for your protection.   
**Lt**: (laughs) I think we can handle One little Girl.  
  
**_Mystique nods to Magneto, as they start towards the hotel.  
_**  
**Lt**: I sent two units. They're bringing her down now.   
**Mystique**: No, Lieutenant, your men are already dead.  
  
**_The Big Cop flicks out his cuffs. They've done this a hundred times and they know they have her, until the Big Cop reaches out with his cuffs, and she moves. It almost doesn't register, So smooth and inhumanely fast. The eye blinks and her palm snaps up, and the nose explodes, blood erupting. Her leg kicks with the force of a wrecking ball and he flies back, a two-hundred and fifty pound sack of limp meat and bone that slams into the cop farthest from her. She moves again, bullets raking the walls, flashlights sweeping with panic as the remaining cops try to stop a leather-clad ghost. A gun still in the cops hand is snatched, twisted, and fired. There is a violent final exchange of gunfire, and when its over, she is the only one left standing.  
  
Magneto enters the hotel while Mystique enters the alley.  
_**  
**_She is on the phone pacing, the light from the computer screen highlighting her white bangs. The other end is answered.  
_**  
**Man2**: Operator.   
**Woman**: Cyclops! The line was traced! I don't know how.   
**Cyclops**: I know. They cut the hardline. This line is not a viable exit.   
**Woman**: Are there any Agents?   
**Cyclops**: Yes.   
**Woman**: Goddamnit!   
**Cyclops**: You have to focus. There is a phone. Wells and lake. You can make it.   
**Woman**: Alright --   
**Cyclops**: Go.  
  
**_She drops the phone. She bursts out of the room as Magneto enters the hall, leading another unit of police. She races to the other end, exiting through a broken window, onto the fire escape. In the alley below, She sees Mystique staring up at her. She can only go up. On the roof, She is running as Magneto pursues her, leading the cops. She begins to jump from one roof to the next, her movements so clean, gliding in and out of each jump, contrasted to the wild jumps of the cops. Magneto has the same grace. The roof falls away into a wide back alley. The next building is over 40 feet away, but her face is perfectly calm, staring at some point beyond the other roof.  
_**  
**Cop**: That's it. We got her now.  
  
**_The cops slow, realizing they are about to see something ugly as she dives at the edge, launching herself into the air. From above, the ground seems to flow beneath her as she hangs in flight, then hits, somersaulting up, still running hard._**  
  
**Cop**: Jesus Christ, that's impossible!  
  
**_They stare, slack-jawed, as Mystique duplicates the move exactly, landing, rolling over a shoulder up onto one knee. It is a dizzying chase up and over the dark plateaued landscape of rooftops and sheer cliffs of brick. Ahead, she sees her only chance, 50 feet beyond the point where her path drops away into a paved chasm, there is a yellow glow in a dark building._**  
  
**_She runs and hurtles herself into the empty night space, her body levelling into a dive. She crashes with a explosion of glass and wood, then falls back onto a broken stairwell, bouncing down the stairs bleeding and broken. She turns to the smashed opening above, her guns instantly in her hand, trained, waiting for Magneto. She moves, but everything hurts._**  
  
**Woman**: Get up Rogue. You're fine. Get up – just get up!  
  
**_She stands and limps down the stairs. Rogue emerges from the shadows of an alley, and in a pool of light at the end of the block there is the phone booth. Obviously hurt, she starts down the street, quickening her pace as the phone starts to ring. Across the street, a truck suddenly U-turns, tires screaming as it accelerates, aiming for the phone booth. She races the truck, slamming into the booth and answering the phone, watching the on-coming truck. There is a moment of silence before the truck smashes up the sidewalk and through the phone box. After a moment, a black loafer steps down from the cab of the truck. Mystique inspects the wreckage, but there is no body. Rogue is gone. She sets her jaw and grinds her teeth in frustration as Sinister and Magneto come up behind her._**  
  
**Magneto**: She got out.   
**Mystique**: It doesn't matter.   
**Sinister**: The informant is real.  
  
**_Mystique almost smiles._**  
  
**Mystique**: Yes.   
**Magneto**: We have the name of their next target.   
**Sinister**: The name is Neo.   
**Mystique**: We need a search running.   
**Magneto**: It has already begun.  
  
**_A/N:_** _Okay, what I'm going to do, is add pieces in from all three films, like the merovingian, and all that.... just not intertwine it till the storyline says so. I will.... roughly.... stick to the script, but add more scenes in.... a lot more ROMY goodness.... Will I kill Rogue? Only time will tell.... I know who I'm having for which charries..... care to hazard a guess?_


	2. Follow the White Rabbit

_A dark room, and a lit computer screen, the word 'Searching' pulses as the screen flickers with window data as the search engine continues running. It is a studio apartment that seems over grown with technology. Cables are coiled everywhere, duck-taped into bunches that wind around the legs of tables and chairs. Table-tops are filled with cannibalised machinery, left open. At the centre of this technological rats-nest, a male is asleep infront of his PC. He has scruffy auburn hair, and a trench-coat is wrapped about him, a packet of cigarettes on the desk beside him. The screen suddenly goes blank. A prompt appears:_  
  
**Wake up Gambit.**  
  
_He sits up and notices the screen. He types "Ctrl X" but the letter T appears._  
  
**_Gambit_**: What....?  
  
_He hits another button and the letter h appears. He keeps pushing random functions and keys while the computer types out a message as though it has a mind of its own. He stares at the four words now on the screen._  
  
**The Matrix has you.**  
  
**_Gambit_**: What the hell?  
  
_He hits the "Esc" button. Another message appears._  
  
**Follow the White Rabbit.**  
  
_He hits it again and the message repeats. He rubs his eyes and when he opens them, the message has changed._  
  
**Knock Knock, Gambit.  
**  
_Someone knocks on his door and he almost falls off the chair. He looks back at the screen, which is now blank. Someone knocks again and he rises, still shaky._  
  
**_Gambit_**: Who is it?   
**_Bobby_**: Its Bobby.  
  
_Gambit flips a series of knocks, and opens the door, leaving the chair on. A young Man stands there with several of his friends._  
  
**_Gambit_**: Y' deux hours late.   
**_Bobby_**: I know. Its her fault.   
**_Gambit_**: Y' got de money?   
**_Bobby_**: Two grand....  
  
_He takes an envelope out of his jacket and gives it to Gambit through the door._  
  
**_Gambit_**: Hold on.  
  
_He closes the door. On the floor near his bed is a book – Baudrillard's Simulacra and Simulations. The books has been hollowed out, and inside there are several computer disks. He takes one out, drops the money in and puts it on the floor. Opening the door, he hands the disk to Bobby.  
_  
**_Bobby_**: Hallelujah! You are my saviour man! My own personal Jesus Christ!   
**_Gambit_**: If y' get caught usin' dat....   
**_Bobby_**: I know, I know. This never happened. You don't exist.   
**_Gambit_**: Right.   
**_Bobby_**: Something wrong man? You look a little whiter than usual.   
**_Gambit_**: 'Don know.... Mon computer....  
  
_He looks at Bobby, unable to explain._  
  
**_Gambit_**: Y' ever have dat feelin' that y' not sure if y' awake, or still dreamin'?   
**_Bobby_**: All the time. Its called Mescaline and it is the only way to fly.   
  
_Bobby smiles and slaps the hand of his nearest droog._  
  
**_Bobby_**: Sounds to me like you to unplug, man. A little R&R. What do you think Jubilee? Should we take him with us?   
**_Jubilee_**: Definitely.   
**_Gambit_**: Can'. Got t' work t'morrow....   
**_Jubilee_**: Come on.... It'll be fun. I promise.  
  
_He looks up at her and suddenly notices on her black leather motorcycle jacket dozens of pins: Bands, Symbols, Slogans, Military medals and.... A White Rabbit.  
_  
**_Gambit_**: Yeah, yeah. Sure, Gambit'll go.  
  
_An older apartment. A series of halls connects a chain of small high- ceilinged rooms, lined with heavy casements. Smoke hangs like a veil, blurring the lights. Dressed predominantly in black, people are everywhere, gathered in cliques around pieces of furniture, like jungle cats around a tree. Gambit stands against a wall, alone, sipping from a bottle of bourbon. He is about to leave when he notices a woman staring at him. She walks straight upto him. We recognise her from the fight with the agents. It is Rogue._  
  
**_Rogue_**: Hello, Gambit.   
**_Gambit_**: How d' y' know dat name?   
**_Rogue_**: Ah know ah lot ahbout yah. Ah've been wantin' ta meet yah for some time.   
**_Gambit_**: Who are y'?   
**_Rogue_**: Mah name is Rogue.   
**_Gambit_**: Rogue? THE Rogue? The Rogue that cracked de I.R.S. D-base?   
**_Rogue_**: That was ah long time ahgo.   
**_Gambit_**: Mer-de....   
**_Rogue_**: What?   
**_Gambit_**: Gambit.... Jus' t'ought.. y' were a guy.   
**_Rogue_**: Most guys do.  
  
_He is a little embarrassed._  
  
**_Gambit_**: Do y' want t' go s'mewhere, an' talk?   
**_Rogue_**: No. Its safe here, and Ah don't have much time.  
  
_They stand very close now, talking directly into each others ear._  
  
**_Gambit_**: That was y' on m' computer?  
  
She nods.  
  
**_Gambit_**: How did y' do dat?   
**_Rogue_**: Right now, all Ah can tell yah, is that ya in danger. Ah brought yah here ta warn ya. **_  
Gambit_**: Of what?   
**_Rogue_**: They're watchin' ya Gambit.   
**_Gambit_**: Who is?   
**_Rogue_**: Please. Jus' listen. Ah know why ya here Gambit. Ah know what ya've been doin'. Ah know why ya hardle' sleep, why ya live ahlone, an' why, night after night, you sit at ya computer. Ya lookin' f'r him.  
  
_Her body is against his, her lips very close to his ear._  
  
**_Rogue_**: Ah know because Ah was once lookin' for th' same thing, but whe he found meh, he told meh Ah wasn't really lookin' fer him. Ah was lookin' for an answer.  
  
_There is a hypnotic quality to her voice and Gambit feels the words, like a drug, seeping into him._  
  
**_Rogue_**: Its tha question that drives us, tha question that brought ya here. Ya know tha question just as Ah did.   
**_Gambit_**: What is t' Matrix?   
**_Rogue_**: When Ah asked him, he said that no-one could ever be told th' answer to that question. Thay have ta see it ta believe it.  
  
_She leans closer, her lips almost touching his ear, he body pressed up against his.  
_  
**_Rogue_**: Th' answer is out there Gambit. Its lookin' fer ya, and it will find ya, if ya want it to.  
  
_She turns and he watches as she melts into the shifting wall of people_.  
  
**Added Segment**   
  
_A blonde man sits watching the screen, watching what just took place between Gambit and Rogue. As she disappears, he switches it off. A purple-haired woman comes up behind him, placing herself on the arm of his chair, one hand across the back of it, gently playing with his hair, the other on her lap.  
_  
**_Woman_**: Something wrong My Love?   
**_Man_**: They've found him.   
**_Woman_**: Oh?  
  
_She looks unconcerned, and continues playing with his hair. He gets fustrated and slaps her hand away._  
  
**_Man_**: Do you not see woman? This has to be done again....   
**_Woman_**: Its only a game My Love.  
  
_He looks at her curiously, and she rises, placing a kiss on his forehead._  
  
**_Woman_**: Just a game. Enjoy.  
  
_She leaves. As she does, two males enter. They are dressed in white and identical in every possible way.  
_  
**_Twin A_**: He's too old.   
**_Twin B_**: He'll never make the transition.  
  
_The Man merely nods, knowing what they are talking about immediately_.  
  
**_Man_**: You're right. Of course, you're right. I see now. What a shame our game ends early.  
  
_He smiles and rises, suddenly happy with the day's outcome._

**_A/N:_** To tell the truth, I wasn't sure if I was going to get ANY reviews on this at all, so I'm so happy right now..... Note: SOME of the guys will have their powers to some extent.... Some wont have them at all.  
  
**Ish** – Wohoo! Thank you! Is this quick enough? grins big Glad you like!  
**Star**-**of**-**Chaos** - big grin It's a lovely image isn't it? Remy in tight black leather.... I wanted Scott to be.... well.... Less of a Boy-Scout, hence Morpheus. Destiny as the Oracle? Well, it would seem logical.... Perhaps....Haven't decided yet. 


	3. Shit Shit Shit

**Yes, another update... I ROCK!**

_9:15am. The alarm clock goes off, slowly dragging Gambit to conciousness. He strains to read it.  
_  
**_Gambit_**: Shitshitshit!  
  
_The Downtown office of Meta CorTechs, a Software development company. The main offices are along each wall, the windows overlooking downtown. XAVIER, the Ultimate company man, lectures Gambit without looking at him, still typing information into the computer. There are two window cleaners outside, which catch Gambit's attention.  
_  
**_Xavier_**: You have a problem with authority, Mr. LeBeau. You believe that you are special, that somehow, the rules do not apply to you. Obviously, you are mistaken. This company is one of the top software companies in the world, because every single employee understands that they are part of a whole. Thus, if an employee has a problem, the company has a problem.  
  
_He turns to look at him.  
_  
**_Xavier_**: The time has come to make a choice Mr. LeBeau. Either you choose to be at your desk on time from this day forth, or you choose to find yourself another job. Do I make myself clear?   
**_Gambit_**: Oui Monsieur Xavier. Perfectly clear.  
  
_The entire office floor looks like a human honeycomb, with a labyrinth of cubicles around a core of elevators._  
  
**_Man_**: Remy LeBeau?  
  
_Gambit turns and finds a Fed-Ex guy at his cubicle.  
_  
**_Gambit_**: Yeah, dat's m'.  
  
_Gambit signs the electronic pad, and the guy hands him the soft-pack.  
_  
**_Man_**: Have a nice day!  
  
_He opens the bag, Inside is a cell-phone which rings the instant it is in his hand. Un-nerved, he flips it open.  
_  
**_Gambit_**: Hello?   
**_Cyclops_**: Hello, Gambit. Do you know who this is?  
  
_Gambits knees shake and he drops into his chair.  
_  
**_Gambit_**: Cyclops...   
**_Cyclops_**: I've been looking for you Gambit. I don't know if you're ready to see what I have to show you, but unfortunately, we've run out of time. They're coming for you Gambit. And I'm not sure what they're going to do.   
**_Gambit_**: Who's comin' f'r m'?   
**_Cyclops_**: Stand up and see for yourself.   
**_Gambit_**: Right now?   
**_Cyclops_**: Yes. Now.  
  
_Gambit starts to stand._  
  
**_Cyclops_**: Do it slowly. The elevator.  
  
_His head peeks up over the partition. At the elevator, he see's Mystique, Magneto and Sinister, leading a group of cops. A female employee turns and points out Gambit's cubicle.  
_  
**_Gambit_**: Merde!!!   
**_Cyclops_**: Yes.  
  
_One cop stays at the elevator, the others follow the agents._  
  
**_Gambit_**: What de hell d' dey want wi' Gambit?   
**_Cyclops_**: I'm not sure, but if you don't want to find out, I suggest you get out of there.   
**_Gambit_**: How?   
**_Cyclops_**: I can guide you, but you have to do exactly what I say.  
  
_The Agents are moving quickly towards the cubicle._  
  
**_Cyclops_**: The cubicle across from you is empty.   
**_Gambit_**: But what if....?   
**_Cyclops_**: Go! Now!  
  
_Gambit lunges across the hall diving into the other cubicle just as the Agents turn into his row. Gambit crams himself into a dark corner, clutching the phone tightly._  
  
**_Cyclops_**: Stay here for a moment.  
  
_The Agents enter Gambit's empty cubicle. A cop is sent to search the bathroom. Cyclops whispers now._  
  
**_Cyclops_**: A little longer....  
  
_Sinister is talking to another employee._  
  
**_Cyclops_**: When I tell you, go to the end of the row to the first office on the left. Stay as low as you can.  
  
_Sweat trickles down his forehead.  
_  
**_Cyclops_**: Now.  
  
_Gambit rolls out of the cubicle, his eyes popping as her freezes right behind a cop that has just turned around. Staying crouched, he sneaks away, down the row, shooting across the opening to the first office on the left. The room is empty.  
_  
**_Cyclops_**: Good. Outside there is a scaffold.   
**_Gambit_**: How y' know all dis?   
**_Cyclops_**: _(laughs quietly)_ The answer is coming Gambit. There is a window infront of you. Open it.  
  
_Gambit opens the window, and the wind howls through the room._  
  
**_Cyclops_**: You can use the scaffold to get to the roof.   
**_Gambit_**: Non. 'S too far away mon ami!   
**_Cyclops_**: There's a ledge. It's a short climb. You can make it.  
  
_Gambit looks down. The windows glass walls vertigo into a concrete chasm_.  
  
**_Gambit_**: Non. No way. Dis 's crazy.   
**_Cyclops_**: There are only two ways out of this building. One is that scaffold. The other is in their custody. You take a chance either way. I leave it to you.  
  
_CLICK. He hangs up. Gambit looks at the door, then back to the scaffold._  
  
**_Gambit_**: Dis b' insane! What 's dis 'appenin' t Gambit? What did Gambit do? Gambit b' nobody. Gambit no do anyt'in'.  
  
_He climbs onto the window ledge. Hanging onto the frame, he steps onto the small ledge. The scaffold seems even further away_.  
  
**_Gambit_**: 'M gonin' t' die.  
  
_The Wind suddenly blasts up the face of the building, knocking Gambit off- balance. Recoiling, he clings harder to the frame, and the phone falls out of his hand. He watches as it is swallowed by the distance beneath him._  
  
**_Gambit_**: Dis 's insane! Gambit can' do dis! F'rget it!  
  
_He climbs back into the office as a cop opens the door._  
  
**_Gambit_**: Merde!  
  
_The Agents lead a hand-cuffed Gambit out of the building forcing his head down as they push him into a dark sedan. Rogue watches in the rear-view mirror of her motorbike._  
  
**_Rogue_**: Shit.  
  
**! ****! ---BUNNY! (hiding behind a bush)**  
  
_A Kitchen. There is a plate of freshly-baked cookies in the centre of the table, just having come out of the oven. A kindly white-haired woman looks to the child at the table.  
_  
**_Child_**: What did you see this time?  
  
_She slides off the chair and moves over to the woman, who is now holding onto the table, as if she lost her balance.  
_  
**_Woman_**: I saw.... Never you mind Child. Take a cookie and go play please.  
  
_The child happily takes a cookie and leaves. As she does so, a man in a white suit enters, bowing slightly.  
_  
**_Man_**: Is everything alright?   
**_Woman_**: No, not really. But it will be.  
  
**! ! ---- baby bunny! (also hiding...)**  
  
**_A/N:_** _Ha ha ha! Guess who the last three charries are, both in the Matrix, and in Evo. (frankly, I need help.... lol)._   
**Reviews!**   
**Lady F** – Heh, thanks! I rock, I know! (Ego grows....) Heres another chappie! (would ya believe I have to format it AFTER I've uploaded it, even if it was done before? DAMN this new set up!   
**Star-of-Chaos** – Mmmmm..... Scott.... in leather.... (drools on the keyboard). I thought the twins = Jamie thing.... but I have a better role for him.... Heh. Well, kinda a better role. He gets less screen-time, and....well, you'll have to wait and See. I've decided on the Oracle though! **  
Just Me** – Actually.... I thought this would suck at first, but it totally doesn't! yay! Twins = Not Jamie.... well.... not at the moment, unless I change my mind. I'm thinking, whoever I would like to see two of will be the twins.... As for the Oracle.... Cant you guess? And no, its NOT Destiny!   
**Ish** – Thank you. I rock. (that's my phrase of the week by the way....) Yes dear, Remy in leather is coming.... We've gotten through Remy as a slob, and Remy in a suit.... Now Remy in leather is coming. Just please, don't blind yourself to the possibilities of a stickless-Scott, in leather.....


End file.
